The subject matter of the present application relates to microelectronic assemblies and methods for making microelectronic packages and assemblies at a wafer level.
Microelectronic devices such as semiconductor chips typically require many input and output connections to other electronic components. The input and output contacts of a semiconductor chip or other comparable device are generally disposed in grid-like patterns that substantially cover a surface of the device (commonly referred to as an “area array”) or in elongated rows which may extend parallel to and adjacent each edge of the device's front surface, or in the center of the front surface. Typically, devices such as chips must be physically mounted on a substrate such as a printed circuit board, and the contacts of the device must be electrically connected to electrically conductive features of the circuit board.
Semiconductor chips are commonly provided in packages that facilitate handling of the chip during manufacture and during mounting of the chip on an external substrate such as a circuit board or other circuit panel. For example, many semiconductor chips are provided in packages suitable for surface mounting. Numerous packages of this general type have been proposed for various applications. Most commonly, such packages include a dielectric element, commonly referred to as a “chip carrier” with terminals formed as plated or etched metallic structures on the dielectric. These terminals typically are connected to the contacts of the chip itself by features such as thin traces extending along the chip carrier itself or by fine leads or wires extending between the contacts of the chip and the terminals or traces.
The dielectric substrate utilized in such a package can be made from a material such as a polyimide or other polymeric sheet. Although the thickness of the dielectric substrate will vary with the application, the dielectric substrate most typically is about 10 μm-100 μm thick. The terminals and conductive traces may be formed on the sheet from any electrically conductive material, but most typically are formed from copper, copper alloys, gold or combinations of these materials. The thickness of the traces will also vary with the application, but typically is about 5 μm-25 μm.
In a surface mounting operation, the package is placed onto a circuit board so that each terminal on the package is aligned with a corresponding contact pad on the circuit board. Solder or other bonding material is provided between the terminals and the contact pads. The package can be permanently bonded in place by heating the assembly so as to melt or “reflow” the solder or otherwise activate the bonding material.
Many packages include solder masses in the form of solder balls, typically about 0.1 mm and about 0.8 mm (5 and 30 mils) in diameter, attached to the terminals of the package. A package having an array of solder balls projecting from its bottom surface is commonly referred to as a ball grid array or “BGA” package. Other packages, referred to as land grid array or “LGA” packages are secured to the substrate by thin layers or lands formed from solder. Packages of this type can be quite compact. Certain packages, commonly referred to as “chip scale packages,” occupy an area of the circuit board equal to, or only slightly larger than, the area of the device incorporated in the package. This is advantageous in that it reduces the overall size of the assembly and permits the use of short interconnections between various devices on the substrate, which in turn limits signal propagation time between devices and thus facilitates operation of the assembly at high speeds.
Microelectronic devices such as semiconductor chips normally are made by processing a large body of material, commonly referred to as a “wafer”, to form features such as electronic circuits in numerous regions of the wafer and then severing of “dicing” the wafer to yield individual devices. Microelectronic packages also include wafer level packages. In manufacture of a wafer-level package, the wafer is subjected to a number of additional process steps to form the package structure and the wafer is subsequently diced to free the individual chips. Wafer level package processing provides an advantage in that the cost of the packaging processes is divided among the various chips on the wafer. Testing of individual chips poses another formidable problem with respect to individual handling and interfacing of the test equipment with the relatively delicate unpackaged chips. Wafer level package processing facilitates wafer level testing.
Assemblies including packages can suffer from stresses imposed by differential thermal expansion and contraction of the device and the substrate. During operation, as well as during manufacture, a semiconductor chip tends to expand and contract by an amount different from the amount of expansion and contraction of a circuit board. Where the terminals of the package are fixed relative to the chip or other device, such as by using solder, these effects tend to cause the terminals to move relative to the contact pads on the circuit board. This can impose stresses in the solder that connects the terminals to the contact pads on the circuit board. As disclosed in certain embodiments of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,679,977; 5,148,266; 5,148,265; 5,455,390; and 5,518,964, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein, semiconductor chip packages can have terminals that are movable with respect to the chip or other device incorporated in the package. Such movement can compensate to an appreciable degree for differential expansion and contraction.
Certain embodiments disclosed in the aforementioned patents contemplate fabrication of the package structures in a wafer-level process. However, even further improvements would be desirable.